A Bundle of Nerves
by DancingKitKat
Summary: *Modern Dance AU.* While Diaval waits to audition at a dance studio, a nervous girl approaches him and asks to borrow his iPhone. *hints of Maleval*


Here's a Dance Audition Modern AU I wrote, based off my own dance audition (I forgot my music, but my parents were able to bring my iPod to the studio in time). Hope you guys like it!

...

"Excuse me?"

Diaval looked up from his iPhone. A beautiful sixteen year old girl stood before him, wringing her hands nervously.

"Are you alright?" Diaval asked, mildly concerned. He glanced around the room at the other girls waiting for their turns to audition. They were stretching and chatting casually to one another, not at all worried.

"Um, not - not really," the girl stammered, brushing a wisp of dark hair behind her ear. "I forgot my iPhone at home, and my audition's in f-five minutes. I was w-wondering if I could borrow yours, if you have the right song? No one else has the song I'm dancing to."

"Sure, what song do you need?" Diaval asked, glancing down at his phone.

"Once Upon a D-Dream, Lana Del Ray. But that doesn't really sound like your type," the girl said, flushing. "Um, s-sorry to bother you, I-I'll just go ask someone else."

"Wait," Diaval said, standing up before she could run off. "You're right, I don't have that song. But we can look it up on Youtube, right?"

The girl stared at him for a moment. "Oh my gosh, why on earth didn't I think of that before?" She smacked her forehead. "I'm not m-myself right now…." She drew a shaky breath.

Diaval took her wrists, and she flinched slightly. Diaval let go. "Um, how about you sit down? No offense, but you seem really, really nervous," said Diaval. The girl nodded, and they sat side-by-side on the bench. "So, are the auditions really that intense? I just started at this dance studio, so I wouldn't know. Are you new, too?"

"N-no, actually," the girl said with a nervous laugh. "I do seem like I'd be new, d-don't I? I've come here for ages, and this is my third year auditioning for the company. I shouldn't be so nervous, I-I've always made it before. But this year," - she took a deep breath, trying to steady herself - "I was r-really excited, until I got here and realized I for-forgot my iPhone at home. I don't have time to drive back and g-get it, and my parents wouldn't have the t-time to bring it to me. So I guess all my excitement turned to nerves, and n-now… Well, I'm obviously freaking out." She rubbed her forehead, still trembling.

"Oh, I understand," Diaval nodded. "You must have been really excited, then."

"Yeah. I love dancing here, I've been dancing here all my life."

"I thought you said this is your third year auditioning?"

"It is. The company is for high-school students only, but before then, you can take r-regular classes."

"Oh, alright."

"This is your first time?"

"Yes, and honestly, you're making me quite worried," Diaval joked, trying to lighten the girl's mood. She blushed, obviously too nervous to realize that Diaval was just teasing.

"Sorry."

"I was just kidding," Diaval explained, feeling slightly embarrassed, especially as the girl blushed again.

"O-oh. Sorry, I - well, you know," she said, shaking her head at herself.

A girl entered the room, an instructor on her heels. "Miss Ava Smith, please come with me," the teacher said, looking down at a sheet. "Miss Maleficent Moors, you're after Miss Smith."

The girl, Maleficent, paled. Diaval remembered when he was younger and afraid of the dark, his parents had pretended to suck up the 'ghosts' in Diaval's room with a vacuum. Right then, Maleficent looked like one of the ghosts Diaval had envisioned - white as a sheet and very scared.

"Hey, take some deep breaths," Diaval said quickly, hoping to help her avoid a complete panic-attack. "Breathe in for five seconds, hold it for five seconds, then breathe out for another five seconds, okay?"

"Okay," Maleficent nodded. She tried to follow Diaval's advice, but she was unable to hold her breath for long.

_Her heart must be pounding really fast_, Diaval mused. "Here, do it with me," he said. He took a deep breath, and Maleficent copied him. They held their breaths for five seconds, then slowly let it out for five seconds. They repeated the process several times, and after a minute and a half, Maleficent looked much calmer.

"Thanks," she said. She sounded better, too. "What's your name?"

"I'm Diaval Byrne," Diaval said.

"That's a nice name," said Maleficent, smiling. Her eyes, emerald with flecks of gold and blue, sparkled.

"Thanks," Diaval said, returning her smile. "So, you're dancing to a Lana Del Ray song?"

"Yes. She isn't my favorite artist, but I really like her version of Once Upon A Dream. It's darker than the original song, which I always felt was too… sugarcoated. That's the best word I can think of to describe it. But when I hear Lana's Once Upon A Dream and compare it to the original song, I'm reminded that behind every sugarcoated fairy tale, or even real person or real story, there's always a darker truth. A secret. An imperfection that Once Upon A Dream reveals, and makes okay. Beautiful, even." Maleficent paused, looking at her hands folded in her lap. "It reminds me of myself."

"Of yourself?"

"Yes." Maleficent sighed. "I always feel that I have to be perfect. The perfect daughter, the perfect student. And then I try so hard to be perfect, that I sometimes end up acting stiff and cold, and not at all like myself. My parents don't mean to put pressure on me, but they have a way of making me feel like if I'm not completely perfect, I'm a complete disappointment." Then she shook her head and looked at Diaval. "I can't believe I just told you that. Uh, no offense."

"No, it's fine. I understand. I think anyone can relate, really. A lot of people are afraid of failure. Most people have at least one point in their life where they're afraid of failure. Failing a test, an audition…. But you shouldn't be afraid of failing your parents. I don't know them, but if they're as nice as you, then you shouldn't be afraid of 'failing' them. Talk to them about how you feel. Maybe then you'll feel more comfortable with being yourself."

"You're right, I should talk to them. Thanks, Diaval," Maleficent said, looking as though she had been relieved of a heavy burden.

"You're welcome," he said. He turned on his iPhone. "It's about time for your audition." Diaval searched for Maleficent's song on Youtube, and found it quickly. "Here," he said, handing the iPod to her.

"Thanks. When's your audition? I'll give your iPhone back once I come in, but I just want to make sure I'm not making you rush or anything."

"It's fine, my audition is in seven minutes," Diaval said. "I've got time."

Maleficent nodded. "What song are you dancing to?"

"Everyone thinks I'm nuts, but I'm doing a song from the Nutcracker."

"You're doing a ballet song?" Maleficent said, arching her eyebrows. "Sorry, I shouldn't be judging or anything…."

"It's fine. I like ballet. I'm a very graceful, very pretty young man," Diaval said, puffing up his chest in pride. Maleficent laughed, and the sound brought a smile to Diaval's face.

The door to the room opened, and Ava Smith walked in. "Miss Maleficent Moors, come with me," the dance teacher announced. "Miss Connie Eve Ryans, you're after Miss Moors."

Nervousness flashed through Maleficent's eyes as she stood up.

"You'll be great," Diaval promised.

"Thanks, Diaval," Maleficent said, smiling at him again. "Thanks for everything. I hope to see you again."

...

Thanks for reading! Hope you guys liked it.

Diaval's last name, Byrne, is an Irish last name that means "a raven." :)

Please review! Constructive criticism and random jokes welcomed.

Kitty


End file.
